


Is it Halloween?

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Shaw walks in at an inopportune moment.





	Is it Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [managerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/gifts).

Shaw darts into their new lair, grabbing the pair of red rubber devil's horns and a red satin cape, which she drops when she sees the two of them standing there, close together.

Very close.

Finch is wearing creamy white linen wrapped around his waist, pleated and held in place with a heavy belt of gold and lapis lazuli, the ends of which hang down the length of the garment, drawing one's eyes to what lies beneath. Fine leather sandals protect his feet from the subway car's cold floor and gold bands around his upper arms, arms that are, Shaw notices for the first time, quite shapely and muscular.

Finch's chest is mostly covered by the delicate gold chest piece but there's plenty of silky brown and silver hair for her to appraise.

He's wearing a headdress, more linen and bands of gold and a rearing cobra. Shaw's been around long enough to guess that they are the genuine article.

Reese has less on, just a scrap of dusty, mud-colored cloth covering his prodigious manhood, held in place with a cord of twisted jute. His feet are bare.

"Miss Shaw?" Finch snaps, eyes sparking. "You are supposed to be in Brooklyn, Trick-or-Treating with Lionel and his son."

"Just forgot Bear's gear," she answers meekly, picking the gear off the floor which she waved in their direction, her eyes averted.

"Nice costumes, boys," she says over her shoulder continues as she hurries away, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh? Is it Halloween?" asks Reese, eager to kneel down before his Pharaoh.


End file.
